Tonight Is The Night
by Vampire-MusicLover09
Summary: a re-post of I'll Always Love You. i made a few corrections. i hope you like. unsure about the rating, but here goes


Hello peoples! This is an excerpt from a story I wrote for a friend. She really thought this part was cute and said it deserved to be posted. I changed part of the name, but the rest is the same. It's told in her point of view. I hope you enjoy it. WARNING: language toward the end

Underline = singing

_Italics = thoughts_

**I only own the story idea and OC.**

**Back Story: Annalei had been involved in an accident and faced a month and a half in the hospital to recover. After being released, her boyfriend of three years [Kendall Knight] took her to a small gathering with her friends and family to celebrate her recovery. This takes place after she's done celebrating with her friends and family.**

Kendall took me to my house and my dog [Coco] almost knocked us down. When Kendall set me down, she licked my face as I laughed and pet her.

"Well someone missed me!" I laughed

She barked and rested her head in my lap. Eventually I got up and went into my room, motioning Kendall to follow. I washed my face and sat on the bed next to Kendall. I reached across him and got my iPod out of my bedside drawer.

"You could have asked me to get it for you."

"I know, but I wanted to get it myself."

"You're so independent…and stubborn!" he smiled, kissing my nose

"Yup! It'll never change."

"Who said I wanted you to? In my eyes, you're perfect the way you are."

"You really think so?"

"I know so!"

"Lay with me?" I asked, looking at him innocently

"Of course!" he chuckled

He lay down as I started fiddling with my iPod.

"It's getting kinda lonely down here."

I ignored him, determined to find my "Enya" playlist on my iPod.

"I love you…But she has no idea, no idea that I'm even here. I'm even here. She has no idea, no idea that I'm- " (1)

I placed an ear bud in his ear and kissed him lightly before setting my hand on his chest and lying beside him. He wrapped his arms around me as a song came on. When it got to Savage Garden, he sang all the songs to me, making me smile. I must have dozed off because the next thing I knew he was rubbing small circles into my back, telling me to wake up.

"What is it? Where's my iPod?"

"I set it on your nightstand when you fell asleep. I have something special for you, but you need to get up."

"Oh…do I have enough time to shower and change?"

"Of course. I'll be downstairs."

He kissed my forehead and I put on my iHome, the sound of Barlow Girl sounding as I turned on the shower. I got in when the temp was just right, washed my hair thoroughly, and scrubbed until I was sure all traces of "hospital" were gone. I brushed my teeth after getting out and blow-dried my hair, putting it into a low side ponytail. As I curled the ends of my ponytail and bangs, I examined myself in the mirror. I agreed that I looked okay. I had more color in my skin and my cheeks were now their natural rosy pink color. I chose a semi-casual summer dress, sandals, and a jean jacket to wear. I found my iPhone and put it in my pocket, misted on my vanilla perfume, then put on some lip balm before turning off my music and meeting Kendall in the living room. He looked nice in his red long-sleeved button up shirt, black jeans, Vans, and leather jacket.

"Hello Beautiful!" he smiled at me

"Hi, handsome."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes. Does my mum know?"

"I got her permission before doing this." He smiled

I smiled back and he kissed me deeply. We left in his car, driving to a place called "Maurelli's." It looked very expensive to me and I started to worry.

"Kendall, are you—"

"Anna, I got this. Tonight is about you. Do you remember when we passed this place last year?"

"I—you remembered?"

"Yes. I could never forget because for one, you were with me and it was a lovely day at the beach. The second reason is that I promised to bring you here sometime soon…or at least before we went off to college."

"It's lovely."

"Just wait until you get inside."

As usual, he opened my door and helped me out. Our hands linked together and we walked into the restaurant.

"Reservation for Knight, please."

"This way, sir." The waiter replied

We were led up three flights of stairs until we reached the roof. There was a table set up with two chairs and a white table cloth. There were place settings for two, wine glasses, and a silver bucket with what looked like either wine or champagne.

"Before you say anything, have a seat. I wanted to do this and it's not too much."

He pulled out my chair and scooted it in before sitting down. The waiter poured the mystery drink into our glasses.

"Don't worry; it's apple cider."

"Okay…what made you think about doing this?"

"You've been through so much, Annalei. I just wanted to do something special for you. I also wanted to have you all to myself now that you're out the hospital. I know it may sound selfish, but that's just who I am."

"That may be, but Kendall, you're **my **selfish boyfriend…and right now I'm all yours. i wouldn't have it any other way." I smiled

"It's amazing how accepting you are."

"That's just the way I am!"

"I love you the way you are."

We talked about random things before our food was brought out. We had Chicken Primavera, rice, and antipasto salad. It was peaceful, nice, romantic, and very memorable as we ate at sunset.

"Guess what?" he asked with a certain look in his eye

"You got a raise at your job."

"Well, yes…but it's something else. What's our favorite dessert?"

"You didn't!"

"I did. We're getting it to go so we can take a little walk and eat it later."

"Aww, you're so sweet."

At that, the waiter walked over with a white box, a rose, and the bill. Kendall simply put some money inside and handed it to the waiter as he left.

"For you, milady." He said, handing me the rose

"You always make me feel like…I'm in a fairytale." I giggled

"Anything for you, Princess. Come on, let's walk in the forest." He smiled

I laughed at how cheesy but romantic he was and took his arm. He handed me the box and looked at me with a mischievous look. He picked me up and carried me down the stairs bridal style, despite my protests. We walked out; smiling with our hands linked and drove to a familiar park. it was the park we went to on our first date.

"Is there any reason we're at this park?" I asked in curiosity

"Let's just say tonight is a night we won't forget."

"A special night? You didn't have—"

"Yes I do. I've been waiting to do this for three months, Boo Bear."

"Wow, that's a long time."

"I know. Come on, let's walk."

We started walking and Kendall kissed me before putting the rose in my hair. We continued our walk as he led me to the tree he'd carved our names into.

"I remember this tree. You were so excited, saying you had something to show me. You showed me this, and then we had our picnic," I smiled as I touched the tree, "We had peanut butter and honey sandwiches, watermelon, cantaloupe, and honeydew…apple juice to drink and we watched the stars. You sang—" I started

" Please tell me you can hear me; I'm expressin' my love. Won't stop 'til I getcha. I'm not lettin' up. Imma run into your heart like a kid in a store. Take every ounce o' love and beg you for more...and beg you for more...But she has no idea, no idea that 'I'm even here. I'm even here... "

I turned around slowly as he sang until our eyes met. When he stopped singing, he smiled and kissed me softly, holding my hands in his. He pulled away, our foreheads still touching.

"Annalei Marie Rocquel Davidson…you are the most talented, loving, hopeful, caring, beautiful, humble, independent, stubborn, sweet, wonderful person in the world. I love your personality and everything about you. In my eyes, all your flaws you think you have aren't really flaws at all. You do everything with love and integrity. When you came into my life, it was like the sun smiled down on me. Being with you has made me a better person. You're so passionate and sweet you could give anyone diabetes. You knocked me down with the first smile you sent my way. Annalei…my world, my reason for living for living, my own personal angel, my soul mate…I have one question to ask you." He said sincerely with only love and passion present in his bright green eyes

"Ask away…" I smiled

My heart pounded so loud I had no doubts he could hear it as he slowly got down on one knee. My breath caught in my throat and tears threatened to spill as he pulled a red velvet box from his pocket. _I can't believe this is really happening!_

"Will you officially complete me, make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

"Yes!"

He slid the ring on my finger and stood up, holding my hands again. I was now crying, unable to hold back the tears and he wiped them away with his thumbs.

"How about we do this right? No more tears."

"I'm just so happy and shocked. How exactly are we gonna do this right?"

"You'll see!" he smiled

He moved his hands to cup my face and moved closer until his breath ghosted over my face. My breath hitched and I could feel butterflies in my stomach. His minty breath mixed with my watermelon.

"I love you, Annalei."

"I love you too, Kendall."

With that, he connected our lips. It was light, romantic, and passionate. I clutched his shirt as his hands slowly moved to my hips, pulling me closer. When the kiss ended, we were both grinning like idiots. We went to the car and grabbed the box that held our strawberry cheesecake. We went to another part of the park and sat on the picnic blanket that was already set up (the same one from our first date). We fed each other the delicious dessert and when it was gone, we lay side by side and watched the stars. It was nice and peaceful…until the voice in my head got to me and I spoke up.

"Kendall?"

"Yes, Sweetheart."

"Why me? I mean, there were so many girls that were prettier. They would do anything for you, but you chose me. Why?" I asked, propping up on an elbow

"Anna Bear, I didn't choose."

"What?"

"I never chose, I just…wanted." He replied, looking into my blue-grey eyes

"Wanted what?"

"I wanted you. I was tired of girls throwing themselves at me. They wore revealing clothing like see-through shirts, too short skirts, and wore too much make up with overpowering perfume. They were always all over anything with a pulse and male genitalia. They had a problem eating food-especially lollipops-in the most seductive ways possible. They were loud, horny, and overdramatic. Then there was you…sweet, shy, gentle, smart, the sweetest smile in the world, quiet, helpful, selfless, independent, a true lady, and as innocent as a lamb. You stood out in the crowd, never desperate or anxious to have a boyfriend or drop your pants for anyone who asked. You had such a humble manner and wouldn't hurt a fly. The way you carried yourself was admirable and you knew who you were…so sure of yourself. You were childish yet wise. I admired that. You were the only person that no one had dirt on, and despite how people talked about you, I adored you…and I still do. It's like heaven let Earth borrow you for a while."

"But what do you _like_ about me?"

He smiled at me mischievously. _What is going on in this boy's head? Whatever it is, it's got him smirking pretty wide._

"I like running my fingers through your long soft honey-auburn hair, trailing my fingers down your arms, wrapping an arm around your waist, touching your baby soft skin…I love smelling your strawberries and peaches-scented hair, the honey-vanilla of your clothes, wrists, neck…I love wrapping my arms around you, holding you, and like just being near you. I love your face, hair, long slender fingers, hands, your unique blue-grey eyes, every inch of you…I _love_ kissing you, your ears that are so cute, all over your face and rosy cheeks, the palm of your hand, the back of your hand, your fingertips, your wrists, your long neck. I love hearing the sound of your angelic voice, your cute laugh and adorable giggles…every sound you make. I like that you're so talented and independent…I could go on and on forever and a day about every last thing I like and love about you, darling. I _like_ but most importantly love everything about you, Boo Bear."

As he talked, he carried out every action and whispered the last few sentences in my ear. I looked at him lovingly before kissing him slowly. It turned to passion and my hands tangled in his dirty blonde hair as his arms wrapped around my waist. We pulled away when the need for air was a matter of life or death and stared at each other for a moment to catch our breath. I kissed his forehead, nose, chin, jaw line, Adam's apple, and placed butterfly kisses all over his neck. His hands moved to my hips and I kissed his lips-this time sweetly. I rested my head on his chest, sighing softly.

"Kendall, I love you…although you didn't need to get such an expensive ring."

"I love you too…and the ring wasn't too expensive."

"I know you Kendall."

"Okay, so it was expensive, but you're worth more than every bit I spend on you, Cupcake."

"Why do you spoil me so?"

"Because you never spoil yourself."

"You're hopeless!" I laughed

"I can't help it, Boo Bear."

I turned so I was staring up at the sky, noting how beautifully the moon illuminated the night.

"It's so beautiful."

"I've seen better."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah…you!" he said, kissing me deeply

" I wanna lay like this forever until the sky falls down on me " (2)

"I wish we could too. My favorite memories are with you."

"Aww, I feel the same way. When I'm with you, it's like the world is nonexistent. Even in the hospital, I was happy to have you with me. I love having your arms around me because I feel safer…like nothing can hurt me."

" 'Cause the world stops when I put my arms around ya, around ya, oh woah. And nothing even matters...and nothing even matters. They can all talk, say what they want about us, about us, oh woah. And nothing even matters...and nothing even matters " (3)

"That's exactly what it's like…I hate to ruin the moment, but I should probably be getting home soon."

"I know you do. It's late anyway and I promised your mom to have you back by a certain time."

We started exchanging chaste kisses, but it turned into a long passionate kiss. When he moved so he was hovered over me, I came to my senses.

"Kendall, wait. We should go somewhere not out in the open."

"I'm sorry. I got carried away."

I folded the blanket and he once again carried me [to the car]. He drove me home and walked me to my front door, giving me a sweet passionate kiss.

"Today was amazing, Kendy Bear. Thank you so much!"

"No problem, Cupcake."

"Will I see you tomorrow?" I asked hopefully

"Of course! We're going to run some errands, have lunch, and either come back here or visit my mom and sister."

"Sounds like a plan!"

"Goodnight, my angel."

"Goodnight, my love." I said, kissing him softly

"Damn, why do you have to make it harder for me to leave?"

"How?" I asked, tilting my head to the side

"Your lips and mouth taste sweet, your kisses are amazing, and I'm tempted to stay longer. I guess that's what happens when you get kisses from the lips of an angel." he grinned

"Then maybe I should stop kissing you!" I teased

"No! Don't do that, please. Damn, I fucking love your kisses. You're just so sweet and innocent…yet sexy and seductive. Your kisses are like candy." He said huskily, moving closer

"Hmm…maybe I should kiss you more, then." I smiled temptingly

"Oh, I'd like that!" he smiled

"I bet you would!" I smirked

I cupped his face and he pressed me against the door. His eyes were dark and I felt something on my thigh as he gripped my hips. I slowly inched my face toward his like I was going to kiss him, but I kissed his nose instead and leaned toward his ear.

"Bonne nuit, mon amour!" I whispered before slipping into my house

**(1) No Idea-Big Time Rush**

**(2) Truly Madly Deeply-Savage Garden**

**(3) Nothing Even Matters-Big Time Rush**

***Bonne nuit, mon amour! = Good night, my love!**

**Did you like it? Review please. I know I have to work on my Carlos story, but my friend wanted me to post this. I promise I will try to update "A Carlos Story" at least once a week. Much love! xoxoxo Vampire-MusicLover09**


End file.
